Sweet Avalon Dance Academy
by Lucelia-Kiera
Summary: A young girl's tale of love lost, and pain anew. Very sad... but very good, and happens in real life, whether you want to believe it or not.
1. In The Beginning Or is it The End?

**Prologue**

**I danced. Oh, how I danced. I spun and twirled, making myself dizzy. I thought maybe, just maybe, if I spun fast enough, I would reverse time. I could go back and change what had happened. **

**I regretted it all. Every minute I spent at this school, I regretted it. So many things would be different if I had just stayed away, if I had just listened to what people were saying. **

**Instead of reversing time, I fell. I toppled to the ground, and I lay there for a moment, silent and motionless. Then it hit me. **

**I wasn't distracted. I felt the numbness fade away. Now that I wasn't numb, I felt the pain. All of it came rushing back. Too many things were my fault. I had caused so much pain, not only to myself, but also to others. **

**_How could I have done this? _I asked myself. _Why did I always have to be number one?_**

**Now read carefully. For this is my story, and however complicated, however twisted, it is mine. And I am only sharing it with you.**


	2. Prologue

Hi! My name is Kaci, and I am 15. I have red hair, and green eyes, and I am five feet tall. Which I hate I love to dance, and have just recently been accepted to Sweet Avalon Dance Academy!

I stopped typing up her My Space profile, and went to the MSN conversation tab that had appeared and started flashing orange. It was my friend, Massie.

Massie: I cant b- lieve ur gone!

DaNcR: I kno… I am so sorry

Massie: don't be sorry… I just hope that we don't lose touch! 

DaNcR: Ok, lol. I love you! But I g2g, im tired! Xoxo

Massie: kk, love you too! Bye!

DaNcR: Bye!!

I had recently moved from Toronto, in Canada, to New York, US. I had left all my friends behind, and I thought my life was over. My social one, anyways.

To my great surprise and happiness, I got into my dance school of choice, which pretty much made up for the having-to-leave-old-friends part of the deal.

So now I was going away to the boarding school for aspiring dancers. I couldn't wait to inflict my craziness upon the unexpected staff and students of Sweet Avalon Dance Academy.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter Two**

**I strolled down the hallway, gazing into empty classrooms every now and then. **

**I had arrived at the school a few hours ago, and had already unpacked and started to explore the school. So far I had found the cafeteria, a few dance studios, a recording studio, the gym, the auditorium, and the main office. **

**I walked around the corner and found myself in a luxurious lobby, with potted plants _everywhere_, and comfy armchairs, and an electric fireplace. When I finished surveying the array of items, I saw it. I mean, him. **

**He was sitting in the furthest chair from the reception desk. He was staring at a magazine, looking bored. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders, and his icy blue eyes were scanning the page, probably not even reading a word it said. **

**I casually walked towards the reception desk, my red peasant skirt swaying, and my white wife beater tank hugging my dance body. I ignored the impulse to turn and see if he was looking at me yet, and rang the little bell sitting on the desk in front of me. A short old lady bustled into sight, and smiled at me. **

**"Can I help you, dear?" she asked kindly. I nodded. **

**"I forgot my key in my room," I said, sounding embarrassed. Which I kind of was, since I would _never_ forget my key. It was tucked safely between the skirt and my body. She smiled knowingly, and nodded her head.**

**"What's your name, honey?" she asked.**

**"Kaci O'Ryan," I replied. She typed it into the computer, and bustled back into the room for a minute, and came out with another key. "Now, don't lose this one," she warned, "because we only issue two per year to each student." I nodded, and said thank-you, and turned to head back the way I came. **

**He hadn't even looked up from the magazine. He was still staring at it, looking bored. **

**Feeling rejected, I went back to my room, and used my new key to get in. I was almost scared to death when I saw someone walking around in it. **

**"Oh, my… um, sorry, you must be Cora," I said, remembering that I was going to have a roommate. My heart started to function again. **

**"Yeah," she said, turning to face me. "You must be Kaci, sorry if I scared you."**

**"That's okay, I should've remembered you were arriving soon." I held out my hand for her to shake, which she did. She was tall and lean, and looked to be a ballerina. She had long black hair cascading down her back, and eyes that were a deep shade of violet. **

**We joked and listened to music, and eventually, we were both dancing in the middle of the cramped dorm room, showing off our moves. There was a knock at the door, and giggling, we ran to get it. **

**It was the guy from the lobby. "Uh, hi," he said, sounding nervous. He was tall, around 6'1". "I was wondering which one of you is Kaci O'Ryan," he continued, looking from one girl to the other. I smiled.  
"That's me," I said, waving my hand. He smiled back, looking relieved. **

**"I found this on the ground in the hallway," he said, handing me my first key. I looked puzzled, then realized I must have dropped it on the way to my dorm. **

**"Aren't you the girl that got the new key from the reception desk?" he asked, an amused and knowing look on his face. I nodded, and I could tell my cheeks were turning pink. "Then how did you get in if you didn't have your key?" he asked. My mind raced, trying to think of an excuse…**

**"I let her in," Cora said, looking at the guy defiantly. He grinned. **

**"Well it's comforting to know that you would rather dance than look for your only key." With that he turned and walked down the hall. I was completely floored at how brutal and smooth he had been. Suddenly it hit me that I didn't know his name. **

**"Hey!" I called after him. He stopped and looked around. "What's your name?" He grinned.  
"Connor. And if you ever need to find my room, just look out your window and straight across the courtyard." He turned around the corner, and both Cora and I raced to our window and looked across the courtyard. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Conner entered his room, and waved at us. I waved back, and then moved away from the window, so did Cora. **

**"He is hot." **

**"I know." **

**"He likes you."**

**"No way." **

**Cora just rolled her eyes and hit play on the CD player, and finished unpacking her stuff. **


End file.
